willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Leafall
Tahtolethi and the Planes: Leafall 1st-3rd On the 1st of Leafall, Rinzler, Jura, Kat and Alejandra decided to set out on a two-fold mission: to continue blazing a path to the Rheic Sea, and to collect the plant known as the wishing flower, swiftly approaching the end of its life in the Farsang Fens. While Rinzler had been informed of the flower's properties and was privy to the discussion regarding how best to collect its seed and harness its power, along with Jura and Kat, Alejandra was left in the dark regarding the exact nature of the plant, being told merely that it was a desperately rare species whose progeny the others wished to protect. Armed with bug repellant and a large amphibious rowboat constructed by Ned, the four set out, using Valconey's portal to travel immedeately to just outside of Sosostriss' Tower. From there, Rinzler and Jura set out alone to collect the flower, as they were the only ones capable of and prepared for the delicate task, while Alejandra and Kat instead decided to wait inside the tower with the boat and horses. While trudging through the swamps, the two snuck past a coven of three green hags who were chanting around a fire, and an odd assembly of shambling mounds who appeared to be circling an area of the marsh. Having successfully avoided the obstacles, the two eventually found their way to the clearing, and set about the task of picking the flower. By using a variety of potions and chemicals, Rinzler was able to sharpen his mind exponentially, at the expense of nearly all of his physical strength; with the aid of Jura's natural magic, he was able to successfully pick the flower, gaining its seed and the power of its single wish. The two used the wish immediately on what they had previously agreed upon: constructing a new druid circle within the Golden Fields. With that, the task was done, and the two set out back for Sosostriss' Tower. Due to the mind-enhancing chemicals Rinzler had taken, he was in no fit state to walk the distance back, so Jura shape-shifted into the form of a dinosaur such that she might carry him. Unfortunately, dinosaurs are not known for their stealthy prowess, and it was not long before a group of trolls spotted them and launched an attack. Deciding that fleeing was more in their favour, a pell-mell chase ensued through the Farsang Fens, with Jura in the form of a dinosaur, carrying a limp Rinzler, running from a pack of six trolls. They managed to stomp past (or through) a nest of shocker lizards, a great heron's nest, a manticore, and a clump of particularly enticing berries. The two managed to outrun the trolls, eventually exiting the swamps and making it back to the tower, where they spent the night. On the morning of the 2nd, the four used the power of Sosostriss' portal to travel directly to the Ravenswood druid circle. The teleportation was most accurate, landing them almost precisely within the stone circle itself; the druids were quite surprised at their abrupt arrival, but were welcoming and friendly as always. Seeing as how they were already at a circle, it was decided that before setting out down the River Dawn, they should test to see if their wish had been granted properly, and so the group collected and spoke the word "tahtolethi", the word they had agreed to make the key of the new circle. The teleportation did not go as planned, however: instead of the Golden Fields, the four found themselves floating in an endless grey void, marked only by a few coloured portals. It was quickly determined that they had somehow reached the Astral Plane, the void that connects all dimensions and enables teleportation magic to function. While they floated, a group of hound archons passed by through a portal themselves, and stopped for a few moments to have a cordial chat. After they continued on, the Pathfinders reasoned that the only way to get anywhere was to take one of the two portals before them, one red and one green. Settling on the green portal, the group embarked on an odd journey indeed. The first portal landed them in what they figured to be Purgatory, an expansive graveyard-like plain marked with thousands of rows of tombstones. Spirits flicked about, and a bright, blue, multiarmed creature was seen, but the Pathfinders found themselves dragged back automatically to the Astral Plane after but a few moments, preempting any exploration. Several new portals had appeared to take the place of the original red and green ones though, so they selected a blue one and passed through. The second portal took them to a dark, inverted version of Willowdale: the Shadow Plane. They meandered into the replica of the Boar & Thistle, where they found two shadow-like apparitions which quickly approached them with hostility. Running from the creatures, they sought refuge in the top of the replica of Valconey's Tower, where they found an enchanted torch whose light kept the shadows at bay. They also found a book on planar travel and a logbook signed by Valconey, revealing that he had attempted at least once to try to make a shortcut to New Luxberg through this plane, but decided it not worth the effort. After signing the logbook, the Pathfinders were returned to the Astral Plane as before. Met with still more portals, the adventurers carried on through a red portal. The third portal landed them in the center of a giant, rotting log filled with billions of insects of every variety. While they were looking about, a bodiless voice identified itself as the collective intelligence of insects, and asked for their reason for intruding. When they told it that they were lost and trying to return home, the voice informed them that their mistake was unfortunate for them, as it was hungry. They were then forced to fight off large swarms of marauding insects; Rinzler's fire worked well at repelling them, although Kat's bag of candied nuts seemed effective as well. Alejandra attempted to challenge the voice directly, drawing many of the insects towards herself. After a few moments of this, the group was pulled back to the Astral Plane, but as they faded out the voice told them disturbingly that they would meet again. The fourth portal they took, another red one, landed them in what appeared to be a sort of giant clockwork machine. A multi-armed statue of sorts was before them and introduced them to the Demiplane of Minor Prophecy. It said that it would answer a question, but when Alejandra asked something of it, it ignored the question entirely and said that she would find 10 silver coins in a boot. The same was true of the other Pathfinders' questions: Rinzler was told that he would lose his right hand, Kat was told that 10 groundhogs would fight, and Jura that she would befriend a mimic. Once everyone had recieved their cryptic prophecy, they were returned once again to the Astral Plane. Taking the fifth portal, once again red, found them standing on a series of stone slabs, floating in a void with no respect to direction. Each of the Pathfinders found themselves standing on a different tablet, each with its own odd word inscribed on its surface. When the word on the tablet was spoken out loud, a small, lantern-bearing spirit appeared and gave the word's definition. The meanings of the words "squizzle" (to fire a gun), "curglaff" (the sensation when first entering cold water) and "lunting" (to walk and smoke a pipe simultaneously) were learned in this fashion. Unfortunately, once the words were learned, their respective tablets disappeared, requiring fast action from the Pathfinders to keep them from falling into the void. They returned to the Astral Plane shortly after deciding that it probably wasn't safe to keep expanding their vocabulary. The sixth portal, orange, lead them to an idyllic beach with a nearby castle, surrounded by vineyards. Lounging in a chair by the water, wearing swim shorts and sunglasses, was a changeling man. When the Pathfinders approached him, he greeted them and welcomed them to the Bird-Man's Prison, or his summer home. Upon registering him as exorbantly evil, Alejandra lunged forward and put him in a headlock, saying that he, Arcade, would pay for his crimes. The changeling, completely unperturbed, smiled and submitted to the woman's assault. Rinzler and Jura, however, noted the various tattoos on the man and swiftly came to a different conclusion regarding the man's identity. They told Alejandra to release him, as they were fairly certain that this was not the criminal Arcade, but rather a manifestation of the god of destruction known as the Arch-Psion. The woman let go; the changeling assured her that it was the wisest thing she would ever do. They proceeded to have a rather uncomfortable discussion with the man, wherein he took one of the paintings the Pathfinders had recovered from the vault behind the Doors to the North, hit on Jura, and mentioned that his partner, the Axehand, roamed their home plane. Upon learning that the Arch-Psion appreciated a good pipe-weed, Alejandra offered him some pesh, which the two took together. Again, after a short period of time passed, the group phased back into the Astral Plane. The seventh portal, red in colour, opened to a beautiful and serene backyard garden, full to the brim with of cats lazing about in the sunshine. It was quickly apparent that these cats were not ordinary: they were all of nearly-human intelligence and could communicate telepathically, although their conversation did not drift into topics much deeper then "Friend?" and "Attention?" while rubbing up to the adventurers while looking to be pet. Kat was thrilled at the peaceful place, and ran about stroking the felines. When they felt themselves returning to the Astral Plane again, she managed to bring one back with her: a tortoiseshell cat that she named Turtlerose. Finally, the last portal they took brought them back to a place they recognized well: the wheat and grasses of the Golden Fields. Around them they saw the stones that mark a druid circle; despite their excursion, it seemed that the wish had been granted after all. Wired from their cross-planar voyage, the four still decided to try the teleportation magic again, and said the keyword for the Ravenswood druid circle. Almost instantly, they found themselves standing where they had originally left, with the druids still standing where they were before, wondering why the Pathfinders had returned so quickly. Alejandra, fit to be tied after the combination of strange events and recreational drugs, nearly collapsed and asked to be taken to a room to rest. As they went to a tree house, they were approached by a mountain lion, who turned out to be the Arch-Druid. In his knowing and indirect way, he mildly chastised the Pathfinders for entering his garden. Although it took a few minutes, Rinzler and Jura eventually realized that he meant the clearing in the Fens, where they had plucked the wishing flower. Jura was mortified, and apologized profusely, but the Arch-Druid merely said that if he believed that they meant, or would bring, any harm he would have stopped them. Rinzler returned the flower's seed, seeing it as the Arch-Druid's rightful property, and the Druid took it in exchange for a jar of his mead. Meanwhile, Kat, who had been tapping every tree in sight with Fochlucan's Branch, asked the Arch-Druid for direction. After working out his riddle, she found a large sycamore tree and used the Branch's magic on it. The tree came to life, much to Kat's excitement, and she named it Dragonstorm Treeborn. The tree was impressed with its name, and the two went for a walk through the forest. After all of the excitement, despite the fact that it was contained within a mere moment, the Pathfinders decided to rest with the druids for the remainder of the day, and they returned to Willowdale on the morning of the 3rd. The Tomb of Amenemhat: Leafall ??-?? Ruthea, Dr. Haiduc, Alejandra and Enrique investigated the first few rooms of the Tomb of Amenemhat. It was less then pleasent, and the extensive number of deadly traps prevented much exploration. Operation Desert Misdirection: Leafall ??-?? A group of Pathfinders including Dr. Haiduc, Erevis, and Alejandra enacted a plan to divert the hobgoblin legion camp's attention from Willowdale by attacking their watchtowers and drawing them into the Dead Canyons. Having surveyed the camp and discussed strategy with Calmex Igulan, the group decided to stage an attack on the camp by a group of Heucuva. They killed a basilisk and several ogres, scourged the bodies, and arranged the remains in the appearance of a necromantic ritual. They then attacked a small group of Heucuva and took identifiable items from the undead. While in the Dead Canyons, the Pathfinders came across the Sisters of Sand, and stayed the night at their home. Before he left, Dr. Haiduc set an Unseen Crafter to carve statues of the sisters. In the morning, the Pathfinders and Calmex rode upon the hobgoblin camp, hidden under a Major Image maintained by Dr. Haiduc. The imaged showing a band of Heucuva led by a lich and a Death Knight, all on horseback. Erevis fired several Fireballs from a wand at the hobgoblin watchtowers, destroying two, and Alejandra dropped several Heucuva items in their wake. When the legion began to pour out of the camp, the group pulled a strategic retreat into the Dead Canyons, keeping up the illusion until they were out of sight. After the battle, the hobgoblins were observed to send scouts into the Dead Canyons. The Grave of the Betrayers: Leafall ??-?? A group of Pathfinders including Enrique, Ruthea, Gorgoroth, and Jura traveled to the Deepen Dale mountains. They spotted a shrine that would later be identified as that to Thunderbird, but instead of investigating the shrine followed a set of tracks into an old cave. Once inside, they found the entrance quickly sealed by a huge stone block. Investigation uncovered a log book and a magic rod containing a single casting of Resurrection. The walls of the cave appeared impermeable to standard divination and to the Earth Glide ability of Jura's elemental shape. A ghost soon appeared before them, introducing himself as Calmex Igulan. He explained that there were three spirits, three Betrayers, sealed inside this cave by an order of paladins, and that if the Pathfinders were to Resurrect him, he would be able to open the door out of the cave. The Pathfinders then spoke with the other two spirits, the Pharoah Neferakh and Duke Balrog. Both seemed completely oblivious to the passage of time, and expressed a desire to be Resurrected in order to reclaim their power. Prodding Calmex again for the details of his betrayal, they determined that he had sold military secrets of the God-Emperor's Legion to the goblins. Despite a suspicion that these tactics had made their way to the hobgoblins, the Pathfinders decided that Calmex was the least likely of the spirits to cause trouble if returned to life. Upon being Resurrected, Calmex revelled briefly in being returned to life, then immediately handed the items he was buried with to the Pathfinders. Before leaving the tomb, the Pathfinders had to pass through a trapped maze to obtain a key. This maze was supposed to be some sort of training exercise for the paladins who built the place. In the process, the Pathfinders were attacked by the Ghosts of Pharoah Neferakh and Duke Balrog. The ghosts' incorporeal manifestations were destroyed, but it was guessed that they would soon re-form, being bound to this grave. Calmex returned with the Pathfinders to Willowdale. The Willowdale Wizard Bake-off and The Rheic Sea: Leafall 17th-21st On the evening of the 17th of Leafall, every resident Pathfinder, and almost everyone else in Willowdale, gathered in the Boar & Thistle for the first annual Willowdale Wizard Bake-Off, a competition organized by Kat to prove who was the best at baking cake: Valconey, Sosostriss or The Necromancer. Valconey entered a flashy rainbow cake, covered with green icing, adorned with a large V, and accompanied with a show of sparklers and light displays. Sosostriss entered a much more demure glazed lemon loaf, presented with care if not finery. The Necromancer, despite claiming that his presence would be felt that night, did not arrive to anyone's knowledge. Conversely, Ned decided to enter the competition, presenting with a pumpkin pie. Everyone in town enjoyed the cakes, and after the impartial jury made up of Kat, Sparkle Pony, The Grand Cardinal, Buttercup and Turtlerose passed their judgement, Sosostriss was declared the winner. After the competition ended and people began to leave, Sheriff Colquhoun approached a small group of Pathfinders that included Kat, Rinzler, Jura, Jord and Erevis. She said that she wished to talk to them privately, and that they should meet her at Ned's house in half an hour. While they waited for the time to pass, a group of very finely-dressed dwarves entered the tavern, wanting to speak to Rinzler. They claimed to be from the bank, and wished to discuss the large amount of gold and silver coins, recovered from the vault behind the Doors to the North, that he had been attempting to sell on the open market. Apparently the bank had been taking notice of the steadily-increasing supply of ancient gold and silver leaking out from Willowdale into the markets thanks to the Pathfinders' discoveries, but this absolutely huge amount was the final straw. Unwilling to let the economy suffer under the influx of non-standardized precious metals that the adventurers were flooding it with, the bank representatives offered to buy not only the chest of treasure, but also any other ancient gold that the Pathfinders had in their possession, so that they could keep the economy regulated. Several of the Pathfinders agreed to their mutually-beneficial terms. After the bank matter had been dealt with, the five walked out to the small house, and were greeted conspiratorially by Ned. Once he was sure that they were not followed, they were taken inside and lead down a hidden trap door into a secret basement of sorts: a well-made stoneworked room, dominated by a large table. Already seated were Sheriff Colquhoun, Martha and the Reverend Mother. The Pathfinders were invited to join them, and they explained that they were part of the Secret Society of Willowdale, a century-old group of concerned citizens who kept the town safe and running smoothly. Unfortunately, their membership had dwindled due to age in the recent years, leaving only the four of them as current members. The Society, seeing the Pathfinders as capable individuals who had the town's best interests at heart, wished to induct them into their ranks, giving them access to their well-kept records and logs in exchange for their help with local issues. Throughout the meeting, a variety of concerns were voiced by the members, and the Pathfinders agreed to look into them. When the session ended, the Pathfinders returned to their respective rooms, with the intent to once again set out for the Rheic Sea on the next morning. Bright and early on the morning of the 18th, the five set out on a mission to find the ocean. Using the druid circle located in the Golden Fields, they teleported directly to the Ravenswood, where they collected the rowboat that they had left there previously and dropped off Dragonstorm Treeborn and Jura's new acolyte Rahzer'ok for a visit, as well as their horses. Piling into the boat, the group set off down the River Dawn, heading into the Bracken Valley. Early into their voyage, they passed another river junction that they were sure was the River Dusk, flowing south into the Dawn. As the day passed, Erevis spent most of his time fishing. In the afternoon, they passed by a cyclops on the river bank, who took interest and started following them downstream. Erevis tried to call out to him, but he seemed not to register the words; when Rinzler translated his speech into the Giant tongue, he seemed perplexed. At the mention of salmon upstream however, the creature looked pleased and wandered back the way he came. When evening fell, the group decided to land for the night, and made camp just off of the shore. During the first watch, Rinzler heard a pair of bugbears pushing through the nearby forest, mumbling that they smelled something. Worried that they would inevitably find the camp, Jura scared them away by taking the form of a large bear. During the second watch, Erevis enjoyed some night fishing. While he was doing so, he saw a group of unidentifiable creatures skulking in the underbrush on the far side of the river. Cheerily, he took some of the salmon filets he had collected, skewered them on crossbow bolts, and fired them over to the far bank. Cautiously, the creatures collected the meat and scurried away. On the third watch, Jura heard the bugbears return, this time with much greater numbers. Deciding caution the better part of valour, the Pathfinders fled to their boat; a parting fireball from Erevis revealed no less then two-score bugbears scattered throughout the trees. The current and Jord's rowing quickly brought the Pathfinders from danger. The adventurers spent the rest of the night napping on the boat; they were rudely awakened on the 19th to a large splash just off of their bow. Looking around, they found two fire giants hurling rocks at them, apparently for enjoyment. Rinzler vocally attempted to deter them, but was unable to illicit more then a slightly confused pause from the giants. A Web spell from Erevis entangled both the giants and their rock pile, allowing the Pathfinders to continue down the river unmolested. The rest of the day was uneventful, a peaceful boating trip. They discovered a new river that came down from the Winterpeak Mountains to join the Dawn, sighted the edge of a savannah, and looked upon a mountainous foothill that had been carved into the likeness of a dwarven face. By evening, they could see where the valley opened up, and could just barely make out what must be the river delta itself. Despite their goal being in sight, they decided it still best to land for the night, and selected a camp site where a flock of pelicans had made their nests. The pelicans were utterly unafraid of them, which unsettled Rinzler to a degree; when he voiced his concerns, Jord attempted to Detect Magic, afraid that the pelicans could be a trap of some sort. Oddly enough, they did find magic within one of the pelicans; a quick production and ingestion of an emetic found that the bird had at some point eaten a Golembane Scarab pin. Confused, the Pathfinders went to sleep. In the early morning of the 20th, Jord, while on the final watch, heard some sort of chanting coming down from the mountains. Waking up Rinzler so that he could translate, it turned out to be voices joined in some sort of drinking song. The two waited, and the voices resolved themselves into four frost giants. The four walked down to the river, not far upstream from the Pathfinders' camp, and began setting up fishing nets. To their dismay, the giants spotted the camp, and three of them made their way over, seeming curious. When they approached, it was obvious that they were talking amongst themselves in the giant tongue; they couldn't figure out what the little beings were, as they obviously weren't orcs. Rinzler introduced himself, to the astonishment of the giants, who immedeately tried to get him to speak again, as though they had just found the equivalent of a talking dog and couldn't believe their ears. He engaged in some light, albiet somewhat demeaning, conversation regarding where they came from, what they were and where they were going. After a few minutes, the fourth called over, wanting the others to return so that they could finish up and go back for breakfast. Bored now, the three discussed amongst themselves, quite openly, what they should do with the little creatures. Since the options appeared to be between "smash them" or "take them as slaves", Rinzler spoke up, mentioning that they really wouldn't like to be taken as slaves, and would fight back. The giants found this hilarious, and one in particular took his challenge, lifting up his axe and daring the alchemist to attack him. Unprepared, Rinzler dithered for a moment. The other two, wanting to leave, told the third to just smash the thing and be done with it. The giant lifted his axe and, panicked, Rinzler threw a bomb at him, lighting him on fire but purposely missing the other two giants. The frost giant, now alit, ran about frantically trying to extinguish himself before jumping in the river. Roaring with laughter, the other two mocked their comrade, as though he had just been defeated by a squirrel. Trying to regain his lost dignity, the giant stomped out of the river and left to go join the one with the nets. After grabbing their friend's axe, they followed after, still laughing. Unsettled, the Pathfinders quickly clamboured into their boat and moved on. A short trip later, and the group found the mountain foothills replaced by sandy dunes, the river widened into a delta, and the ocean spread out before them. They had reached the Rheic Shores. Excitedly, they beached their boat and enjoyed their day, swimming in the ocean and sunning on the beach. From their vantage, they could see an old lighthouse about five miles in the distance, but they ignored it for the time being. As the day passed and evening came, they reveled in their discovery of the lost ocean. Once the sun had set however, they began to notice many crabs start to roll in with the waves and on to the shore. At first it was just a few, but soon more and more crabs began to crawl up onto the sand, nipping and pinching at the Pathfinders. Once the hundreds began to turn into thousands, the Pathfinders decided to run to the lighthouse for shelter from the crustacean assault. By the time they reached the building, they were far enough inland to escape the probing pincers of the crabs. Standing outside, they could see that despite being worse for wear, its door rusted shut and its windows broken, the light itself still shone. Looking closely, they discovered the cause: the light was supplied by an enormous, ancient fire elemental, trapped in some form of cage. Kat immedeately flew up on Sparkle Pony to try to talk to it while the others looked inside. The interior was mostly wrecked, but looked to have had a very aesthetic design at some point in the past. As they looked about, they discovered a defunct portal on the ground floor, which Rinzler began to tinker with. Suddenly, a small fire elemental appeared and disappeared almost instantly. Shortly, it was replaced by a water elemental, who vanished just as abruptly. Elementals began popping in and out of existance, summoned by some unseen power. Meanwhile, Kat was having difficulty communicating with the giant fire elemental, as it appeared distant, angry and aloof, as well as unable to speak in the common language. Unsettled by the elementals, who were appearing in greater numbers and sizes by the moment, the Pathfinders determined that they were being called by some form of old, deteriorated magic, possibly linked to the trapped elemental itself. Being the most well-versed in languages, Rinzler was sent up to try to determine the cause of the elemental's imprisionment. At the sight of him however, the elemental flew into a blind rage, creating an even bigger summoning storm of elementals within the lighthouse. Scared for his life, Rinzler fled from the site, and the others, unsure of what to do, fled with him. Highly suspecting the presence of elven blood a cause of the activation of the distorted summoning magic, the Pathfinders camped on the beach and decided to try to solve the puzzle again in the morning. On the morning of the 21st, the Pathfinders awoke to find the final watch, Jord, missing. A quick scout of the area found him asleep on a bed of seaweed some distance away. Upon awakening and questioning him, he remembered nothing except the sound of a beautiful song in the night. Unable to find anything wrong with him, the Pathfinders set out to explore the lighthouse again, sans Rinzler. Looking through the tower, they found nothing of particular note, besides a set of decent armour and a few odds and ends. Communication with the elemental proved futile: it was not in the mood to talk. Even the portal could not be made fully operational, as they lacked the adequate skills to do so. Deciding that there was nothing more they could do at the moment, but vowing to return later, the group used the partially-functional portal to return to the Golden Fields, where they used the druid circle to quickly retrieve their horses and friends from Ravenswood before returning to Willowdale. The Storm King: Leafall 22nd-23rd Also known as Kat and Gorgoroth's best day ever. The two discovered a shipwreck on the Rheic Shores and visited the flying castle of the Storm King. Raiding the Hobgoblin Camp: Leafall 24th-26th A group of Pathfinders including Ruthea, Enrique, Dr. Haiduc, and Erevis, accompanied by Colonel Boyd and his men, investigated the Hobgoblin Camp. The group left most of Colonel Boyd's men and the horses at an oasis and approached the camp as a smaller group. There, they split again, with some of the group using the Changeling Putty to disguise themselves as messengers from another Hobgoblin legion. The group was able to look around the Hobgoblin market, where they bought two slaves (a young woman and a Green Man) with the intent to free them. They met with the Praetor, whom they found finalizing a non-agression pact with the Sawtooth Vale Orcs, mediated by The First. They received a report from the Praetor, intended for the greater hobgoblin legions. Ruthea also managed to palm a small map off the Praetor's desk, and the Pathfinders heard the Praetor mention having placed several shapeshifter spies in Willowdale. At this meeting, Warmonger was first observed. A firearm was also noted in the possession of the Orcish representative. On their way out of the camp, the Pathfinders had a quick look at the seige engines. This information was later used to develop a plan for a strike against the engines immediately before the Battle of Willowdale. On rejoining Colonel Boyd's men at the oasis, the scene of a battle was found. The entire complement of men left there appeared to have encountered a hobgoblin skirmishing party. The hobgoblins had wiped out Colonel Boyd's men, as well as his horse Duchess. The party had also stolen Enrique's firearms, which had been deemed incompatible with the disguise used. The Pathfinders were able to ride down the remainder of the hobgoblin skirmishers, recover the weapons, and prevent news of the main Laurasian Army's presence from reaching the legion. When released, the Green Man claimed to have met the Pathfinders before in their future. He explained that he travelled backwards through time, and answered several questions the Pathfinders raised about their futures. He then disappeared into the past. The young woman appeared unresponsive due to long trauma, and was brought back to the Pathfinders' Guild to rest. The documents brought back suggested that the hobgoblins, lead by the Praetor, would attack Willowdale on the eve of Samhain. A three-sided attack was suggested by the map, though this evidence was not conclusive. At this point, intense last-minute preparations for battle began, and Dr. Haiduc formulated his plan to expose the spies. Battle Preperations: Leafall 27th-29th Everyone in Willowdale did their best to prepare for the Battle of Willowdale. The Battle of Willowdale: Leafall 30th-Samhain The Battle of Willowdale.